


人型水母观测日记

by bigbing



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbing/pseuds/bigbing
Summary: 神座出流（Kamukura Izuru）：因为自己的全能，导致对任何事都不关心，想要找到让自己感兴趣的东西，于是开始到各种UMA出没地点，通过他超强的能力和思维去探求UMA的真相，最终每次都失望而归。拟态成人类身体的水母：狛枝凪斗（Komaeda Nagito）：是未知生物，常出没海洋未知，是否拥有自我意识也是未知，存在时间也是未知，无法说话，拟态成的人类身体的眼鼻耳也都是虚假的，真正的触觉感官在触手上。由蛋白质和脂质构成
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	人型水母观测日记

**Author's Note:**

> ＊只是想写神狛，依旧是新世界观，是甜饼
> 
> ＊狛枝是一只水母UMA
> 
> ＊学术性的内容是自己编造的请勿深究
> 
> ＊尽力描写了我印象中的神狛二人（？）性格但可能依旧ooc请手下留情 慎入

他没有以前的记忆，但他并不在乎那些。  
对于对任何事都了解的他来说，生活极其的无聊，什么都不想去关心，就在他对自己活着这件事感到茫然的时候，那个青年这样说道。  
“……你知道UMA吗？Unidentified Mysterious Animal，出现在世界各地的谜般怪兽或尚未被确认或发现的隐栖动物，不过这种小知识神座君应该是知道的，我认为神座君可以去寻找UMA也不错哦。”  
“虽然知道UMA这一概念，但是你应该不知道它们的真面目吧。”  
的确，就算是他，未知的生物也不可能凭空知道，之前一直都把注意力放在人类身上，现在没有了束缚，他或许可以去来一场探寻未知生物之旅。  
不过以他的能力，应该很快就会结束这场小游戏吧。

神座出流此时正和一群水手在海中航行。  
在他决定去探寻各种UMA之后，立刻展开了调查和研究，相继找了到了几只一直存在传说中的UMA。  
但是令他失望的是果然那都是人们看错之后流传演变的传说，不过本来就对这项消遣活动没有太大期待的他，失望也只是当时发现的那会。  
但这场旅途已经从略微期待的心情又变成了无聊的心情。  
他站在甲板上，面无表情的看向大海。  
真的是……太无聊了。  
寻找UMA什么的，他当初怎么就信了那个名叫苗木诚的青年的邪。  
现在他所在的海域，据说是有目击者看到人型的水母。  
这是他听过的最扯淡的传言了。  
要说看到了人鱼他还能理解，毕竟传了这么多年，大部分人类也对美人鱼这种梦幻般的生物抱有一种迷之幻想。  
但是人型的水母？  
水母是一种低等的无脊椎浮游动物，怎么会有人型，虽然鱼在他看来也是一种低等的生物，但是人鱼好歹有着长久的传言历史，他不想去指责、也不想小看无知的人们流传着这种不切实际的传言和他们的信仰。  
就像这次毫无根据莫名其妙的传言，即使看起来十分虚假，但他还是来了。  
已经在这片海域呆了两天，因为他提供的技术，水手们在之前的一次航行中捕到了不少稀有的鱼类，所以他们热情的要帮助神座，即使神座已经冷漠的说就算他一个人也没关系，也毫不退却的一起同行。  
有着熟悉这片海域的水手同行，的确省事很多，他甚至只需要现在甲板上寻找那个所谓的人型水母就行，有人开船，有人做饭，还有人洗衣服。  
不管是不是真的有人型水母，他都做好了万全的准备，准备了用作研究的器材和一个巨大的鱼缸。  
他决定呆十五天，如果没有任何发现就先去找下一个UMA。  
然而过了十五天，依旧风平浪静，什么都没有发生。这也是理所当然的事，他想，随便听信几个人的这种言论的自己也有错，在这里白白浪费了十五天。  
他又开始厌倦了。  
就在那天晚上，他正躺在房间里休息，突然开始下起雨来，他居然没有看出来要下雨？  
随后海上仿佛戏剧般地开始狂风暴雨，海浪不断的拍打着它们的船。  
不过这条船因为是刚换的，而且神座给了很多建议，因此十分坚固。  
毕竟是要自己坐的船，既然水手们向自己寻求建议，他当然在他们预算内好好的规划了一番。  
这么不同寻常的暴风雨……不知是不是人型水母带来的，但神座认为这绝对是某种特别的生物带来的影响，因此他跑出房间去仓库拿捕捞大型生物用的装置上了甲板。  
即使在暴雨中，他也清楚的能看到海面的情况。  
那是一只人型的水母。  
……  
一瞬间他只能想到这个描述。  
因为他一直都不相信，直到看到那只慢慢悠悠的在狂浪中也像在平静的海水中漂浮的水母，他的第一想法是自己发现的第一个UMA竟然是最不靠谱的传言。  
他决定要把这只水母抓上来好好研究研究。  
他把装置交给跟着他跑出来的水手，让他操作抓捕之后纵身跃进了海中。  
他已经做好了全力追这只水母的准备，却没想到自己跳下去之后，这只水母居然向自己靠近了？  
虽然水母是透明的，但是在海中还是可以看清他的轮廓，这只水母有一半的身体是人类的形状，可以看见他有着精致的脸庞和修长的男性的上身，手臂和手指都十分真实，如果不是因为透明的，他都快认为这是人类假装的。  
它不但有着精致的脸和上半身，头发的形状虽然有些奇怪但的确也有，头发上有一个伞状体，就像一个帽子，身上和头上后面还飘着薄薄地薄膜般的帘子，样子有些像根口水母。  
它就像传说中的人鱼一样，下半身则是一个巨大的伞状体，该伞状体又像是霞水母的伞状体，伞状体的边缘又长着一些与普通水母细细的触须不同，有些像章鱼的有些粗的触手，除了上半身那异常的人类姿态和触手，其他部分就和普通的水母完全一样，甚至因为人型的原因，也不算特别巨型的生物。  
对，就像是一只水母的伞状体上方长了一块半人型的物体，下方长着章鱼触手一样。  
但是这只水母在看到他进入海里便划动手臂和触手靠近自己，那张脸上竟像人类一样露出感兴趣的表情。  
不过这正和他意，他一把搂住这只水母的“腰”把它困在怀里，入手的手感十分柔软，让他想起普通的、容易破碎的小水母，虽然认为这种异常的生物应该不会那么容易破碎，但还是放轻了手脚，环住它之后，向在船上的水手打手势，他们赶紧操作着装置将他和这只水母捞了上来。  
这只水母全程完全没有任何反抗，只是好奇的看着他，用软软的触手试探的戳戳他的衣服和脸。  
他按捺住略微激动的心情，先把水母放进了一早准备好的鱼缸里，先去洗了个澡。  
他换好衣服出来时，水手们都十分激动的讨论着。  
“恭喜你！神座君！没想到真的有人型的水母呢！”一名水手向他道喜，“我们捞了一些海水放在鱼缸里，不过那只水母好像只对你比较亲近，我们接近他都缩到鱼缸角落里去了。”  
神座面无表情的点了点头，走向放置大型鱼缸的房间里，其他人虽然也十分感兴趣，但还是识趣的离开了。  
毕竟神座可是一个人把那么大的装置带到甲板上，又在这么大的暴风雨和海浪的状况下还跳到海里抓水母，平时就毫无表情不知道在想什么，要是惹怒他了可就不好了。  
大家这样想着，就算有着天大的好奇心也压了下来。  
神座刚进房间，漂在鱼缸里的水母就啪地一下把“手”贴在鱼缸壁上看着他，从它的表情上来看，似乎是认为神座也应该进到海里。  
神座打开鱼缸顶部的开口，这只水母果然像预想的一样漂了上来，他伸手仔细摸了摸水母人型的部分，十分柔软，就在水母十分开心的时候，趁它不注意用手中的小手术刀切了一小块“头发”。  
它一脸不可置信的看着他，似乎不能理解自己信任的这个“人”居然做出这种事情。  
没有表现出疼的表情。  
人型的头部似乎没有疼痛神经。  
神座顶着它的指责的目光默默记录，然后把切下来的部分放在带来的研究器材中，分析了它的组成，就和普通水母没有太大区别，由蛋白质和脂质构成。  
虽然他很想把这只水母上半身人型的部分每一块都切一点下来，但是好像刚刚的行为让他的信任度降低了。  
不过既然已经抓到了，时间有的是，回去再慢慢研究。  
打定主意之后，神座决定先进行一些触摸和丈量的不需要伤害身体的简单数据收集。  
经过了几天的实验，他发现它的触手虽然像章鱼的触手但是却没有章鱼触手的力量，依旧是软趴趴和普通水母的触须一样。  
并且一旦被遮住所有的触腕，这只水母人型的脸上原本栩栩如生的表情突然就变得毫无生气，仿佛死尸一般。  
看样子所有的感观器官都在触手上，一旦被遮住就像人的眼睛被遮住一样，所以上面假的眼睛就无法做出反应了。  
但是它应该不是单纯的通过触手上的感觉器官来操纵上半身的面部表情，更像是有一个类似人类大脑的器官在整合触手收集到的信息并使上身做出反射性的反应。  
所以大概至少从眼睛开始就有神经连接着触手。  
之后又用量尺量了一下他的长度。  
人型的部分不包括头上的伞状体长度是82.68cm，伞状体的收缩时直径31.24cm，长度93.10cm，放松状态直径89.03cm，长度44.56cm，触手有八根，每一根触手的长度分别是102.32cm、105.13cm、103.33cm、103.82cm、105.02cm、103.36cm、103.15cm、102.43cm，伞状体收缩状态下整体长度290.93cm，放松状态下整体长度242.39cm。  
虽然一开始的行为惹水母不快，不过后面经过喂养很快就让他忽略了这个插曲，让他轻松的获得了这些数据，只不过摸到它的触手的时候还是会有些抗拒，可能对于它来说就像人类的眼球被捏在手里的感觉一样吧。  
如果除去人型部分，这只水母其实普通的不能再普通，连巨型都算不上，有许多水母的全身都比他的长度要长。  
但是如果割掉上面人型的部分，它可能就会死掉。  
当然这只是他的推测，他也不是什么狂热生物研究者，还不至于为了验证这种事情去伤害这只水母。  
因为，自从遇到这只水母之后，他有了更多可以做的事情，倒也不是那么无聊了。  
他对于能够让自己感兴趣的生物还是相当宽容的。  
之后他把水母带到出发之前准备的一套靠海的别墅里，开始了进一步的研究。  
他在寻找每个UMA之前都会先做好事前准备，准备一个适合他要找的UMA的生活环境用来放置UMA并进行研究，每次寻找失败后就会立刻处理掉住处再准备下一个。  
本来他对这次的寻找完全不报期待，也没想到这里有派上用场的一天。  
他把水母放进了比之前船上更大的鱼缸里，开启用吸水装置将附近的海水直接抽取输送进鱼缸里。  
它进去的时候，输进来的海水还混入了一些小鱼小虾米，神座刚准备把这些小生物捞出来，就看到水母轻飘飘的伸出柔软的触手一卷，将这些小动物卷进自己下伞面中央的垂唇里，就看着那些小鱼小虾在它透明的身体里慢慢被消化掉。  
然后就看见它的脸上露出了满足的表情。  
一向做什么事都面面俱到的神座这才想起来他为了研究这只水母的成分，一心想搞明白为什么会有这种奇怪的生物，而忽略了给它喂食。  
“……抱歉。”神座搞半天才憋出一句。  
因为他也不是抓来养的，只是想搞清楚它身上的谜团。  
让它饿着了，自己居然犯了这种低级的失误，不过好在这里也没有别人在，很快神座就若无其的忽略了这件事，记录了一下水母的进食情况。  
“接下来我们应该还要相处较长的时间，所以打算用JF01来作为你的代号。”神座一边记录一边对着鱼缸里飘着水母说道。  
水母听见他说的话，将一根触手卷着一条小鱼从鱼缸顶部伸出来，然后猝不及防的将活蹦乱跳的小鱼甩在了神座的头上，淋了他一头的海水，然后JF01一脸不高兴的瞪了他一眼。  
“看来你很喜欢这个代号。”神座淡定的抹了一把脸。  
然后又是一条小鱼被扔出来，当然被已经警戒的神座躲开了。  
神座离远了一些，一边默默的在记录本上写上：能听懂简单的对话，不喜欢被取代号（暂定）。  
这些天神座对JF01进行了一些对话，普通的对话，比如名字、睡觉、休息等，会有一些反应，如果是吃的话题，会有更积极的反应。  
但是稍微有些难度的对话，稍微需要思考的话题，比如给它读童话书的内容，它就会歪着脑袋看他一眼，然后慢悠悠的在海水里漂来漂去，直到读完也没有任何反应。

之后神座试着喂了JF01海中的各种鱼类，陆地上的牛羊猪肉，鸡鸭等各种肉类，发现它完全不挑食…  
似乎只要是肉类都来着不拒，好好的研究记录了它的食谱之后，发现大鱼大肉它也吃，但是小鱼小虾也可以喂，于是神座毫不犹豫的将它每天的食物换成了最基础的小鱼小虾。  
嗯，方便还不耗费资金。  
表面上也都差不多观察完了，想要进一步研究也许会惹JF01不开心。  
不过如果因此而变成一只得了忧郁症的水母，那也算是一种发现。  
神座这样想着，把内心的那点不忍心压下来，摸了摸它人型的眼珠，它眨了眨眼，似乎没有任何不适。  
真的很不可思议，明明是低等的生物，身体也是由胶体物质构成，却精致到连眼皮都有，甚至能够像人一样眨眼睛。  
他又看了看它脸上的耳朵鼻子和嘴巴，试着将手指伸进去发现只是单纯开口。  
也就只有口腔里伪造的比较精致，能看到有上颚下颚、舌头牙齿，不过也只是看上去，所有的触感都还是水母的软软的带有些弹性的触感，但是深入到喉咙处就会发现里面还是并没有模拟人类的内部器官。  
看到自己的手指被包裹在透明的水母体内的情景让他少见的起了一些不适感。  
一边掀起它身体上薄薄的帘子般的薄膜，一边想着一只水母还懂穿衣服，要是女性的身体还稍微能理解一下，男人的身体有什么好遮的的神座发现即使只有上半身也完美再现了一个纤细的男性身体。  
连肚挤眼都有。  
肌肉的分布，锁骨，手掌上的掌纹，甚至手指上的指甲，都那么的栩栩如生。  
实在难以想象这只是胶体物质形成的。  
JF01似乎对于只是摸摸上面的部分并不在乎，十分配合的让神座好好的观测了一阵子。  
但当神座抓起它的触手的时候，突然就像变了只水母一样，一脸的不情愿。  
尤其是神座摸到触腕上的感觉器官时，便奋力挣扎，用其他的触手想要抽打神座，却被一手抓住。  
“就只是摸一下，如果你配合就会很快结束的。”神座两手都抓着它的触手淡定的说道，虽然比一般水母的触手要粗，但是也粗不到哪里去，和真正的章鱼触手比起来要纤细的多。  
它不配合，神座自然也能最终弄明白各个触手的用处，但是过程绝对不会轻松。  
可以的话神座当然还是想用最简单轻松的方法来获得数据。  
大概是因为连续过了几天养水母的日子太过无聊，而且JF01完全一副油盐不进的样子，只要把手伸向它的触手就立刻用比平时快几倍的速度漂到一边。  
神座想要再去找其他的UMA。  
但是要把JF01交给别人他不放心。  
于是他做了一个自动喂养机，使用了几天确认没问题就挥一挥衣袖又跑出去找UMA了。  
因为并不打算放弃研究JF01，所以他这次专门找了一些海洋UMA，在这些目击报告中，他经过权衡决定去找这个长相奇妙的巨型海马。  
也同样是一些当地居民的目击证言，听起来就像是假的传言一样，放在他捕捉到JF01之前他大概看都不会看一眼的消息。  
但换个方向思考，或许最虚假的才是真实的，那些流传已久却得不到证实的UMA反而大多都是假的。  
不管如何，这个UMA从体型上也是适合捕捉的，根据目击者提供的信息，该“海马”目测大概有一米多高将近两米。  
现在世界算得上巨型的海马，也才34厘米，如果真的有快两米长的海马，估计应该挺恶心的。  
神座这么想着，又开启了他的航海生活。  
这次他是一个人行动，先到了当地的海边的村落，向当地人打听了具体的消息。  
他得到了更加细致的描述。  
据说该“海马”到了满月的时候，在深夜里会出现在海面上。本来神座还准备了一套潜水服，既然对方自己会主动浮上来，那就省事多了。  
不过最近这些奇怪的生物都这么喜欢往海面跑吗？  
他在海上呆了几天，等待着满月的到来，突然就想起了JF01。对于JF01莫名对自己亲近的理由，他有一些猜测，但是无法证实这个猜测。  
在海上闲等的时候，突然冒出应该在JF01那里安装监视器的想法，这样的话无聊的时候还能观察观察它在自己不在的时候都在做些什么。  
嗯，等这次寻找UMA结束后回去就装一个吧。

是夜晚。  
神座穿好了潜水服带着防水夜视仪坐在船上盯着海面。  
虽说会浮上来，但是神座不是一个靠传言而不准备多个方案的人，所以身边带了一堆仪器，其实如果他想的话他可以收几个人打下手，不过他现在更喜欢没有人类的环境，能够让他感到放松。  
动物嘛，多单纯易懂。特别是看着它们以为自己藏的好好的实际上全都暴露的样子，只会觉得蠢的可爱，生气了喂吃的就可以哄好。  
相处起来轻松多了。  
这么胡思乱想着，突然他听见海水被划动的声音，操作着船驶向声音传出的地方，随着接近，他通过夜视仪看见海面下一只巨大的海马正划着它的鳍向前游动缓缓上升。  
他立刻快速无声的把仪器绑在身上从船上下去了。  
他游到海马的身后，发现这个海马真的很大，目测快两米，不得不说近看真的有点恶心，该海马长着鸭嘴兽的嘴，尾巴也与普通海马不同，身体更加的光滑。  
神座做好了心理准备后游到它身边一招就将它制住然后把捕捉仪器绑在了它的身上，海马被捉的一瞬间便剧烈的挣扎，不过仪器十分坚固即使它在海里翻来翻去也没有脱落。  
海马似乎是生气了，发出“呱呱”的声音，从大大的鸭嘴喷出墨色的液体，神座绑上装置就立刻往船上游，差点就被喷一身的墨汁。他爬回船上启动仪器把海马拖了上来。  
看着在鱼缸还对着自己想要喷墨汁的浑身深蓝和深红相间的大海马，神座开始想念家中软软的、颜色透明偏淡蓝的JF01。  
不过UMA大多都是长相不好看的怪兽，或许是和JF01呆的有些久让他差点适应不过来这反差。  
本来就是活在深海里的生物，谁也看不见谁，就随便长长咯。  
神座用嫌弃的眼神看了一眼大海马，它昂起胸猛一吸气，然后朝着他的方向喷了满缸的墨汁。  
又不是墨鱼，喷什么喷。

他回到家时，在鱼缸里缓缓漂动的JF01瞄到了他的影子，立刻气鼓鼓的转过身，背对着他，脸都真的气的鼓起来了。  
稍微一想就知道这家伙肯定刚开始一两天以为自己会来看它，结果连续消失了十多天，再看到自己带着这么丑的大海马回来，想必是相当的不爽。  
嗯……  
本来是打算带回来另一只水生物让它感受到被忽视的危机感，然后主动伸出触手给他研究。  
为什么没按这个剧本来？  
神座一边面无表情的把奋力挣扎的大海马弄进另一个鱼缸里，一边脑子里费解的思考起来。  
JF01因为和普通水母一样没有声带，也很少发出声波，即使发出也无法解读，只能依靠它平时的一些反应来进行猜测，本来按照那段时间的观察来看，推测它的感情、智力大概在人类3-4岁甚至更小。  
难道他的推测有误？  
真不知道这家伙在想什么。  
看着气呼呼的JF01，神座有些无奈。  
另一方面，JF01看见这个丑丑的大海马，更加的生气，偏偏大海马的鱼缸就在不远处，他完全不看那边，独自在鱼缸里漂着，前几天因为想看看神座到底去哪了，于是打算爬出鱼缸却不慎被自动喂养机给割伤，只好又回到鱼缸里养伤。  
正一边摸着自己受伤的胳膊，一边暗自生气的JF01还没反应过来，穿着泳裤的神座就进了鱼缸里，把它搂在怀里开始摸摸它。  
多关心关心孩子，孩子就会积极回应，神座想着刚刚搜索出来的方法，一边轻柔的揉着JF01，当然是仅限上半身，摸触手的话大概就会跑掉。  
嗯……如果忽视法反而起到反效果的话，是不是哄哄它效果会比较好。  
他抱着JF01浮在鱼缸顶部，露出半张脸在外面便于呼吸，面无表情的揉揉揉。  
JF01由于被突然袭击，呆滞的任由他揉自己，也因为没有碰到触须所以反应不大。  
手感那是相当的好，丝滑流畅的比5G流量更流畅，比抹了护发素的头发更滑，而且富有弹性，虽说水母的身体十分柔软易碎，但再怎么说这只水母可是可以在巨浪中慢慢漂动的水母，绝不像表面看起来的那样脆弱。  
当然如果他要是想的话，分分钟就可以把它撕的四分五裂，对于他来说JF01身体再坚固也和那些小水母一样，就和在大象的面前，猫和老虎的区别没有多大，还不都是一脚可以踩死。  
就这么揉了十多分钟，感觉似乎JF01与自己更亲近了呢，肯定每天坚持下去没过多久就可以研究它的触手了。  
神座满意的从鱼缸里出来，洗了个澡跑去准备自己的晚餐去了。

为了每天能够轻松的摸摸JF01，神座用防水材料做了一个阶梯，将棱角处磨至圆滑后小心的投放进鱼缸。  
这样他就可以坐在阶梯上，头部和半个胸口不会被海水淹没。  
似乎轻柔的抚摸真的很有用，神座刚坐在阶梯上，JF01就漂到他的身边，他顺势就将它柔软的躯体揽在怀里抚摸。  
他无声的叹了口气。  
也不知道什么时候才能让JF01配合研究，身边这只大海马也研究的差不多了。  
由于JF01特别讨厌大海马，所以还废了很大力气把JF01的鱼缸搬到了自己的卧室。  
这样也方便培养亲密度。  
平淡无奇的过了一个礼拜，神座久违的收到了熟人的消息，发送的消息内容是同学聚会，他难得的花费了一些时间来思考，但最终还是决定不去参与。  
因为比起那种事情，他发现JF01开始变得没有精神，人型的部分的脸一副睡眠不足的表情，眼皮半睁着，有点像学不进的学生在课堂上强行睁眼听课的样子。  
哎呀……有点扯远了。  
作为一个虽然没有做过但是绝对可以养好动物的人来说，JF01如此反常的亚健康状态是对自己专业性的侮辱。  
所以他一定要找到JF01萎靡不振的原因，让它重新变得健康强壮起来！  
这种大事和可有可无的同学聚会相比，当然是这边比较重要。  
如果他就这么离开了，说不定回来JF01已经死了，像一个海洋垃圾一样漂浮在鱼缸里，破碎的身体变得彻底透明，可能连尸体都捞不全。  
虽然很不起眼，但神座还是没有放过这小小的变化，JF01自从被带回来放在鱼缸里，原本近乎完全透明非常淡的蓝色身体渐渐变得更蓝偏紫色起来。  
这只UMA身上还有很多很多谜团没有解开，所以这会他绝不能离开。  
当然他这些天除了抚摸JF01试图获取它的好感以外，也得到了一些信息。  
他从JF01替换下来的海水里发现了微量毒素。  
经过化验分析，是一种具有腐蚀性的毒，结合喂养JF01所看到的进食过程，应该是触手上分泌的毒液。  
那么也就不难解释为什么那么纤细柔软的触手能够轻松“撕”开肉类。  
并不是依靠力气，而是使用沾着腐蚀毒液的触手覆盖在肉上，将接触的地方迅速腐蚀掉，整个过程大概连一秒都不到，不仔细观察一般都会认为是触手将肉扯得四分五裂从而忌惮它的触须的力量。  
当然触须会分泌毒液这一点也能让人望而却步，但这对于JF01来说应该就是唯一的杀手锏，隐藏起来能够更好的保护自己。  
亦或是更好的狩猎猎物。  
而且根据他的观察，触手上的毒液并不是时时刻刻想分泌就能分泌的出来。  
为了让JF01精神一点，他去捕了一些大的海鱼，刚投放进鱼缸里，JF01便迫不及待的用触须缠住鱼，将鱼肢解并塞进肚子里。  
……不知道的还以为他虐待JF01了呢。  
那样子活像一个礼拜没吃饭似的。  
神座一直是以为水土不服或者其他原因导致的JF01萎靡不振，直到那天晚上，他才明白原因，并且做了一件自己都匪夷所思无法挽回的事。  
虽然他已经尽量改善JF01的伙食了，但它依旧蔫哒哒的，连在水里漂浮移动的时间都减少了，多数都在缸底一动不动。  
紧接着发现的异样是它伞状体内圈的垂唇开口似乎是缩紧了一些，也许它自己没注意，但为了配合身体变化会把食物分割的更加小块以便进食，半透明蓝紫色的身体内部也开始泛着橙色偏红的色泽。  
那天晚上，他刚躺在床上入睡没有多久，便听见鱼缸里水声响起，他不耐的掀起被子看向鱼缸，JF01在鱼缸里四处乱撞，又趴在鱼缸里的楼梯上往上爬，像是想要爬出鱼缸。  
为了给它足够的自由，鱼缸并不封顶，没有任何阻隔。  
深青色夜空中格外明亮的月光透过房间的落地窗映照在房间里，比起白天，夜间看到的水母身体里的某种器官色泽变得更加清晰艳丽。  
他终于想起来了，那是在胃囊底部的生殖腺体，性成熟时会变得有色泽易于辨认。  
他脱掉睡衣进到鱼缸里，把想要爬出来的JF01给塞了回去，突然发现它的垂唇彻底紧闭。  
神座刚进鱼缸JF01便搂住他，在他的身上蹭来蹭去，应该是没有什么温度的水母，神座却感到它身上散发着热度。  
柔软的触感刺激着他，仿佛像是在胎盘里，另一个胎儿贴近自己，又温暖又柔软。  
不过他可没忘记检查紧闭的垂唇，任由JF01扒在自己身上，他腾出手试探的摸向垂唇，见它没有反应才伸进一根手指。  
因为体型和各种方便特征都和普通水母差的太远，所以即使是发情也不能和普通的水母相提并论，只能用做参考。  
他刚伸进一根手指，就发现内部已经被肿胀的胶状体充满，从外面看除了垂唇紧闭以外没有看出任何不同。  
而且似乎是碰到生殖腺体，贴着自己的身体打了个颤，触须也无力的漂在海水里。  
感觉到垂唇的放松，他又伸进去两根手指，摸了摸腺体，是热的。  
随之而来的是JF01止不住的颤抖，将脸埋在他的颈边，海水随着它的动作打在肩膀上，就仿佛像人类一样因为太过刺激而在喘息。  
他将JF01紧粘着自己的身体分开看了一眼它的脸。  
和预想的样子一样，却好像又不一样。  
一副快要高潮的样子。  
一直都是睁得圆溜溜的眼睛眯着，因为在海水里像是眼里含着水光，下身的触须也有一搭没一搭的搭着他的手臂，痒痒的触感刺激着他的神经。  
等他反应过来的时候，已经将JF01圈在自己和圆滑的阶梯之间，下身蓄势待发地顶在它紧闭的垂唇处。  
……  
这可是水母啊，我到底……在做什么？  
但是要刺激它的腺体只能这么做了吧？否则它无法进食应该会被饿死吧？  
其实用手或者其他东西都可以。  
他心里明白的很。  
然而自己还是像被海妖魅惑了一样情不自禁的做出这种匪夷所思的事。  
他将头露出水面，看着水里的JF01，它漂在他和阶梯之间，无措地看着他。  
他从来没想过自己有一天居然会侵犯一只水母，但它人型部分的样子实在太……  
并不是单纯的因为长相、身材。说句实话，在人类中也算不上是让人控制不住想要侵犯的程度。  
或许是因为气质吧，又或许是好奇心，对未知的而产生的求知欲。  
想要更多的、深入的了解它。  
他这样说服着自己，握着JF01的腰，就这么顶开了它的垂唇，将阴茎挤了进去。  
发热的腺体和肿胀的胶体裹了上来，随着呼吸不断的收缩。  
JF01突然意识到什么，开始不断的挣扎，上身企图用手推开神座，触须也软趴趴的扒着握在腰上的手想要扯开腰上的禁锢。  
但好像是因为垂唇闭合发情的原因，触须无法分泌出毒液，只能搭在他的手臂上。  
虽然猜测JF01这种状态应该无法分泌毒液，但手臂在被缠上的那一刻，还是出了一点冷汗。  
因为挣扎而使得鱼缸里的水剧烈晃动，反而起到撩拨的作用，见JF01奋力挣扎却软趴趴毫无攻击力，他捏着JF01的腰开始抽插起来。  
下体不断的触碰摩擦内部柔软发热的腺体，水和JF01体内巨大的温差让他也受到不小的刺激，更加的猛烈的撞击将JF01顶地不停的颤抖，双臂从推拒也变为了环抱住神座的脖子。  
神座埋头猛干了一会，便射进了它的垂唇内，因为生殖腺体突然被烫，JF01直起了弓着的身体，内部也喷出一股粘稠的液体打在阴茎上。  
绷直的腰身在月光和海水的渲染下的线条有着异样的美感。  
借着月光，他看见了JF01伞状体里还透着刚刚射进去的白浊液体，零零散散的混在橙色的生殖腺体之间。  
JF01的垂唇在抽出下体后依旧紧闭着，说明发情期还没有结束，大概是只有一次不够？  
他再次捏住浑身颤抖的JF01的腰，又顶了进去。  
JF01愤恨的看了他一眼，又马上因为生殖腺体被大力摩擦而陷入情欲中。  
些许月光淡淡的撒在暗青色地卧室里，不断的从巨大的鱼缸中发出水声，直到将近清晨才消停。  
期间几乎不间断的不停的在摩擦刺激的生殖腺体终于不再发烫，色泽也消退下去，伞状体的垂唇也不再紧闭。  
看着累晕漂在鱼缸里的JF01，神座默默的把换水器打开给它换水并打开鱼缸的顶部的封顶装置，去洗了个澡将身上的海水冲掉。  
回来见它还晕着，决定也先躺到床上休息一段时间。  
就算他的体力和肾力能坚持一晚上，也耐不住泡在海水里一晚上啊。  
重获干燥的神座躺在干燥的床上感叹了一下，依旧带着警惕性睡了过去。  
等到他再次醒过来的时候，是听见某种物体撞击鱼缸玻璃的声音。  
他睁开眼睛便看见JF01在用身体撞鱼缸，见他醒了立刻恶狠狠的看着他，完全没有一开始相遇时的温柔。

他调整了一下刚睡醒还有些迷糊的脑袋，看见JF01如此生气，他……还是有一定的预感。  
他走到鱼缸前，JF01更加激动，几根触须从鱼缸顶的缝隙里伸出来。  
——当然是够不到神座的。  
神座无言的看着它，心里想着把鱼缸顶封住果然是正确的。  
不过他还是想好好和JF01相处的，睡前订购了一批高级肉类也已经到了，但看它现在这样，大概自己打开鱼缸顶就会被攻击，等它累了再喂食吧。  
这样决定了之后，他出了卧室，看了一会大海马，又去资料室搜索一些昨晚刚想到的新线索。  
就这么过了一天，再回卧室的时候，JF01正躺在缸底，见他进来一脸不愉快。  
“现在要喂你吃饭，请你不要做出什么危险的行为。”他顿了顿，“如果你执意要攻击我，我会为了自保伤害你，这不是我想看到的。”  
JF01听到这里又生气的瞪着他。  
很不可思议的是，神座突然就有一种奇妙的感觉。  
它——JF01没有声带，只能靠平时行为猜测它的想法，神座刚才仅仅是看到它生气的样子，就仿佛知道它在说：你还有脸说这种话？  
的确有亲密无间的双胞胎或是夫妻之间会有类似心灵感应的默契。  
但他和JF01？  
他自己都差点笑了。  
但是他就是感觉它在说这句话。

不管了，先喂饭吧。  
他把鱼缸顶打开，把肉块丢了进去后立刻按下按钮又把顶给封住。  
他认为JF01发情或许是因为之前喂的食量过低而导致的。虽然没有确切的把握和证据，但他还是给JF01增加了饭量。  
JF01一边进食一边继续不开心的看着他。  
……神座有了不祥的预感。  
接下来的几天都相安无事，不知是因为神座把顶给封住还是其他的什么原因，JF01每次在他路过或者喂食的时候都是恶狠狠的盯着他，但也仅仅是瞪他几眼，并没有其他的行动。  
是夜晚。  
黑暗的卧室里，传来按键被按开的声音，随后便是机械装置启动摩擦的声音。  
一团湿漉漉的物体发出轻轻的“啪嗒”“啪嗒”声。  
逐渐靠近了床边爬了上去。  
几根触须猛地向床上凸起的地方攻击。  
没有人！？  
房间内的灯光突然被打开，它下意识停顿了一下，仔细一看想要攻击的对象正站在门口。  
它带出来的海水打湿了身下的床，像野兽一样双手撑住身体，触须把捆住的枕头给拧起来，泄愤般地分泌出毒素把枕头撕成一块一块扔到一边，快速的从床上爬了下来，冲向神座。  
早有准备的神座抓住甩向自己的触须，带着防腐蚀手套的双手紧紧握住它的触须。  
“擅自把我当做同类，又在昨天发现其实并不是，认为我欺骗了你。”神座看着激动的JF01，平静的说道。“还有……无法忍受猎物从嘴里生还，就这两件事让你如此生气，按捺不住的攻击我，是想捕食我吗？不过你居然还懂得等待和伪装，这让我稍微有点惊讶。”  
JF01想要抽回触手却失败了，它难得露出困扰的表情，明明刚才还是十分凶狠的样子。  
“你应该第一次看见我开顶部开关就理解怎么打开了，还有更早之前一系列的表现，看样子你是在故意诱导我对你智力的推测。”神座说到这里不由得加重了手中的力道。  
被一只他认为的低等生物给愚弄，他这辈子还没体会过这种不愉快的情绪。  
JF01挣扎的想抽出触手，听到这里摆了摆手，有些无辜的样子。  
神座压下上头的火气稍微想了想的确说不通，如果认为自己是同类那没有必要伪装，唯一的解释应该是虽然拥有智力但更希望单纯的生活。  
这样一想，想弄死它的心情马上就淡了许多。  
不过还不能完全对一只想要自己命的水母放心，他把JF01的触手一捞全部抓在手里把它丢回了鱼缸。  
“想吃人肉吗……”他看着JF01低声的说道，“你如果听话，也不是不可以给你。”  
听见他说的话，JF01马上停止了闹腾，直直的看着他，但神情又有些复杂。  
似乎在疑问为什么。是啊，他自己也不知道为什么，竟然对它宽容到这种地步。  
不过，仅仅是作出喂食诺言就妥协，果然还是很单纯。  
虽然看起来已经不会对自己再进行攻击，但以防万一神座还是换了个房间休息。  
他回到房间打开记录本，开始思考整理。  
首先想到的是JF01其实能够离开海水一段时间，虽然它能够出来，但一直整个身体呈野兽一般肢体着地，并不能像在水中直立人身。  
没有了水的浮力，立刻就显现出许多不同的方面。  
再次根据刚才它的反应重新推测它的智力，应该是在人类高中左右，正是半懂不懂的懵懂期。  
神座洋洋洒洒记录了一大段，在最后的推测智力后打了个问号。  
有了前车之鉴，他不能就这么简单的下定结论。  
这样想着已经开始考虑答应的投喂人肉的约定，很快就想好了方法的神座将记录本收好，看了看时间已经是深夜，决定先去休息。  
因为前几天一直防备着JF01，这天神座终于睡了个好觉，醒来就开始联系一系列相关人员进行了不可告人的交易后，对方就给他加急快递了一个死刑犯装在铁笼里运到这幢别墅里。  
这位可怜的死刑犯以为自己走了好运，正为逃过死刑而暗自窃喜，一边又奇怪被送到这里到底想让他做什么。  
“喂！快放我出去啊！是要让我做什么吧？”死刑犯抓着铁栏杆冲神座喊道。  
“嗯。”神座把笼子拖到鱼缸前，应了一声。  
死刑犯顺着他看的方向看去，便看见了漂在巨型鱼缸里半透明的人型水母。  
鱼缸里的水母看到他十分开心的样子，把头伸出水面，双手和触须搭在缸沿，触须一下一下的拍着缸壁像在催促着什么。  
死刑犯呆呆的看着这只漂亮的海洋生物，还未反应过来便从胸口处被砍断了身体。  
本来想一点一点的截断肢体喂给JF01的神座不知为何，看见这人目不转睛的盯着JF01的样子就莫名地不爽起来。  
他把死刑犯的上半段丢进了鱼缸里，早已准备好的JF01立刻用触手缠住分成更小的肉块往口器里塞。  
新鲜的血肉红红点点地点缀在半透明的淡蓝色身体中有种诡异的美感。  
用餐结束后总算他们之间的关系又变得愉快（？）起来。  
就算神座再进到缸里摸他也很配合，完全没有攻击力的样子差点让人以为半夜偷袭，想用触手上的毒液把人撕成肉块的是别的水母一样。  
摸着JF01，神座的心里已经开始在想别的事情。  
既然它吃人的话，就一定会留下一些记录，查阅了大量的类似事件的资料后，他发现在五年前R国的一个珍奇动物研究所的外出捕捉成员的神秘死亡事件。  
对外只称是被珍奇动物攻击而亡，下葬等一系列的过程都没有记录，随后神座侵入到他们内部系统查看，发现这几个成员连遗体都没有，系统中的记录也仅仅是在捕获某个珍奇动物时不慎被吞食。  
如果那天晚上让JF01得手了，它会选择什么方式吞食自己。  
一口吞？这就很像记录珍奇研究所记录的那样。  
因为如果它没有把握一口吞应该不会这么明目张胆的整个身体都上来，大概是为了能够直接用口器把整个人都吞掉才会采取那样的行动，否则应该会先用触手把人弄碎了再进食。  
既然是这样，这家伙却在自己喂食的时候还把食物弄的更小。  
区区一只水母，居然还懂得餐桌礼仪。  
不过这也证明了它认为在自己喂食它的时候能让它放松到顾忌自己的吃相问题。  
被异类信任的感觉还是相当不错的。  
就在他趁胜追击连续喂了JF01好几天的人之后，意料之中的客人拜访了这里。  
珍奇动物研究所的外出捕捉队气势汹汹的到来打断了他们愉快的喂食时光。  
神座相当不满的将他们挡在了门外，准备把他们打发走。  
“总……总而言之，你应该把那只水母交出来，它太危险了！应该交给我们来研究。”  
“……如果我不同意？”神座刚说了一句。  
下一秒看起来人畜无害的几人竟掏出枪来对准了他，“如果抵抗我们只能将你就地解决，不过你真的太放肆了，不停的往这里运送死刑犯。再结合你之前的行动，我们这边之前和那只水母接触过的队长立刻就知道了。”  
神座看了看对着自己黑洞洞的枪口冷静道，“看样子你们的队长没有来。”  
“那是当然了！对付你一个人我们就足够了。”队员猝不及防的朝神座的腿打了一枪。  
早有准备的神座以迅雷不及掩耳的速度躲开，向JF01的鱼缸跑去。  
他竟然被那个珍奇动物研究所的介绍给糊弄了，就连内部系统都伪装成一副人畜无害的珍奇动物研究的介绍，没想到他们上来就拿着枪指着人。  
自己怕不是被这只水母的单纯给传染了，竟然完全疏忽了。  
他一个人完全可以脱身，问题是JF01。他可不想就这样把自己的研究对象拱手送人。  
神座冲进房间把JF01抱出鱼缸，只听见身后的枪声不断，JF01拽着他的衣服，像是受到了惊吓。  
他搂着JF01翻出窗外朝着海边跑去，一边对它说道，“这次是我的失误，先放你回海里，我会再把你找出来的……如果让你被他们带走，在人群里想要找你比在海里找要困难多了。”  
JF01眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，他第一次从这个单纯的生物眼里发现它竟然有那么多情绪，带着一丝恐惧、不解，一边又带着悲伤和不舍。  
它会对自己不舍吗？  
他没有时间想这些了。  
他把JF01往海里一扔，果然它毫不留恋地立刻消失在了海里。确认JF01已经跑到这群人找不到的程度后深吸一口气，跑去溜那几个队员。  
“啊，那个大海马送你们了。”神座抬脚将其中一人的枪踢掉拿到手里，顺便把他踢趴下。  
其他几人见他拿到枪，立刻对他集中火力，不让他接近别墅。  
神座鄙夷的看了他们一眼，离开了这里。  
对他来说别墅里已经没有任何有价值的东西了，这么想进去慢慢搜查就给他们好了。

自那之后，已经过了三个月。  
神座离开之后在各适合JF01生活的海域里寻找却完全没有找到。本来按照他这些日子的研究和观测应该很容易再次捕捉到JF01。  
迟迟没有找到JF01让他少见的有些烦躁，于是决定先去R国解决一下珍奇动物研究所的人。  
因此神座此时正在R国的X市的街道内看似闲逛，实际上在寻找珍奇动物研究所的秘密基地的所在位置。  
就在他拿着机器探测的时候，几名高中生从身边走过——这是很正常的事情，这时候是下午刚放学的时间，学生们正三三两两结伴回家。  
在这些学生中，那个一头白发的人穿着绿色外套的人就显得特别显眼。不，应该说那个家伙的脸，还有发型。  
是只有和JF01近距离接触过的人才会发现，他们的脸竟然一模一样。  
一个人类和一只水母的脸完全一样？这有可能吗？  
不管怎样他不能放过一点线索，他下意识伸手拉住了那人的手臂。  
他转过头来惊讶的看向自己，近距离的看到正面的脸，神座更加确认这家伙一定和JF01有什么关系。  
白发青年想把手臂抽出来，却被神座紧紧地握着。姿势也很熟悉，抽手和抽触手抽不出来时困扰的样子都一样。  
神座正准备好好盘问他，一边的同学不干了。  
“干嘛啊你这个变态长毛男！快放开他！”旁边的同学生气的推了神座一把，神座只好先放开了手，嘴角有些抽搐。  
“我们赶紧走吧，狛枝。”那名同学推着他的背，只见白发青年对他笑了笑，也跟着走了。  
“下次你要小心点啊，离可疑人物远点。因为不能说话要是被变态诱拐可就不好了……”  
“对呀对呀，刚刚那个长毛怎么回事，一脸阴沉，感觉好差啊！”  
一脸阴沉的长毛看着他们逐渐离开视线，他们讨论的声音也越来越远。  
一样的发型、脸，无法说话，各种特征都在告诉他那个人就是JF01，唯一对不上的就是种族和颜色。  
还有明明不在水里都不能直立身体的JF01，怎么可能像个正常人一样在陆地上行走，看他两条腿走的好好的。  
所以难道只是巧合？  
等等，如果他不是JF01的话他接下来就要回家了！确认一下就能知道到底是还是不是。  
于是神座屏息跟在他们身后……结果疑似JF01的人类居然去了同学家过夜。  
……果然还是很可疑。  
本来还在找珍奇动物研究所的基地的神座，开始了每天白天尾随跟踪这个叫狛枝的青年上下学。  
经过了几天观察，他得出了一个结论。如果这个叫狛枝的青年不是JF01，他就跳到粪坑里洗澡。  
但是狛枝的身边经常有其他学生同行，几乎找不到他单独一人的机会，而且同行的学生似乎因为狛枝有“哑巴”这个缺陷的原因对他的保护欲很重，基本有可疑人物靠近就会立刻避开。  
就在他站在学校门口附近等待放学边思考着怎么把JF01弄回来的时候，突然发现还没到放学时间，JF01却跟着一个前几天都没见过的一名男性出了校门。  
神座一直都是保持一段比较远的距离来尾随，慢慢跟在他们后面，看见他们左转右转拐进一个隐秘的小巷子里。  
因为校区还在上课的原因，街上也没什么人。  
他等了好一会也没见他们出来，突然有一种不愉快的感觉涌上心头。他顾不上被发现，靠近巷子便看见那个男人正在提裤子，JF01跪在地上，脸上有着可疑的白色粘稠液体。  
神座身体比思想还快的冲到他们跟前把男人踹倒在地，狠狠地朝着JF01的脸揍了一拳。  
“……好痛啊，你是谁啊？我们这是你情我愿的事。啧，神经病？”腹部被踹了一脚的男人捂着肚子一边抽气一边不满的说。  
“他跟你交换了什么吗？”神座问道。  
“……啊？没有啊……给钱都不要呢。就是单纯的饥渴了而已吧。”男人无所谓的说着，但神座看见在他身后的JF01不满的瞪了自己一眼，揉揉被打的脸之后，开始脱掉裤子，露出白皙的双腿，就这么分裂成八条触手，腰部以下也变成了伞状体。  
JF01刚刚变回水母的样子，身上的颜色也未褪去，只是变得有些透，与之前半透明无色的水母姿态相比，除了颜色不同还有能够在空气中直立身体。  
男人还在抱怨，半透明的肉色的触手已经悄悄围上他的脖子，轻轻一卷，刚刚还在叨叨的声音立刻停止，血从触手圈住的地方开始往下渗，它用触手缠住尸体从头部开始整个往口器里塞，整个吞了进去，能隐约看到进入到胃囊的人体部分很快就被分解消散，应该是分泌了大量的消化液。  
衣服似乎不在它的食谱上，被完整的吐了出来。  
他就这么看着JF01从人型变成水母的样子，当场捕食了一个人类。  
吃了一个人之后，它的表情都变得满足多了，又变回人型穿上脱掉扔在地上的衣服。  
神座意识到这就是JF01落单的机会，于是不顾它的反抗拉起JF01的手臂就走。  
刚走出去没多久，他就感觉到有人在跟踪他们，靠着直觉躲开了一发打向他的子弹。  
装了消音器，虽然没有证据，但十有八九是珍奇动物研究所的人。  
JF01被突如其来的子弹给吓了一跳，也不反抗了。  
神座拉着它就跑，结果没跑两步发现JF01这双腿看起来好看却完全没什么作用——走走路还行，跑步根本跑不动。  
他只好一把把JF01抱起来，把它的脑袋按在怀里，它刚想伸头就被他阻止了，“你在这里这么久他们没发现应该是没近距离见过你的脸，但是你这么放肆的捕食人类迟早会被他们发现，最好还是遮住脸，先跟我回一趟我在这边的住所。”  
神座用非常快的速度奔跑着，一边平稳的说道。  
听见他这么说JF01只好乖乖把脸贴在他的胸口，一路跑到热闹的地方之后，跟踪就消失了。  
但神座没有放下JF01，JF01也没有闹着要下来，直到到了他的住所才将它放下来。  
神座把门关上后，看见JF01已经老老实实坐在桌边看着他，它似乎也知道现在跑是跑不掉的。  
他把纸笔放到了JF01的面前。  
“请你先回答我几个问题。”神座也坐了下来，掏出他的观测记录本。“你会写字吗？应该会吧，不然你不会说话是怎么和那些学生交流的。”  
听见他这么问，JF01只好拿起了笔开始在纸上写了起来。  
「对不起，虽然你对我很好，但我更喜欢在海里生活。」虽然字有些歪歪扭扭像小孩子的字，但确实是他熟悉的字。  
而且一上来就说这种话啊……  
“只要我把你身上的秘密都了解了，就会放你回去生活的，而且到现在我也没有伤害过你。为什么这么不愿意呆在我身边。”  
JF01低着头，拒绝回答这个问题。  
他只好叹了口气，开始问别的。  
“姓名是什么可以告诉我吗？”  
「狛枝凪斗。」  
“是你自己给自己取的代号吗？”  
「不……」它，应该说狛枝否定之后犹豫了一会才继续写道，「是我的父母给我取的名字。」  
“是你的亲生父母？和你一样也是有一半人型的水母吗？”  
「……是人类的夫妻，他们收养了我，把我当做他们的孩子。」  
“所以你变成人型的时候，头发和眼珠的颜色是根据养父母来形成吗？”  
「是的，女人有着一头白色偏粉的卷发，软绵绵的，男人的眼睛是灰绿色的。他们对我很好。」聊到养父母的事情，狛枝写的字也多了起来，而且表情也变得十分温柔。  
虽然是养父母，但狛枝一定是把他们当做自己真正的家人。  
“再来说说你为什么伪装成学生吧。”  
「因为……你说在人群里不容易找到我……」  
……  
自己本来是觉得如果狛枝被抓到研究所里会很麻烦，结果反而给了他一个提示，难怪三个月都没在海里找到，因为根本不在海里……  
“为什么捕食人类之前还要做那种事……就算这样别人也不会大方的说让你吃的。”  
「诶……但是就和钓鱼一样，想要捕猎的话总要先给猎物一些饵料……吧？」狛枝看着神座快黑如锅底的脸色，迟迟疑疑地写下了最后一个字。  
“这是两回事。”神座黑着脸说，“之前我喂你那么多次也没让你每次都做，所以还是和我一起比较划算不是吗？”  
狛枝认真的想了想，认同了他的说法，点了点头。  
神座看他有些迷迷糊糊的样子，根据之前的观察，明白他这是吃饱了犯困。  
“今天先休息一晚上，明天我们就离开这里，这边已经不安全了。”神座把他带到客房让他休息，自己又回到书房开始整理刚刚得到的消息。  
他拿着那张写着歪歪扭扭的字的纸看了半天最终把他贴在了自己的记录本里，并在纸的旁边备注了：研究对象写的字，不太喜欢写字，所以具有一定的收藏价值。  
计划着回去之后要好好盘问狛枝并让他配合自己的神座没想到当晚他的计划就被打破了。  
他注意到有人潜进房间的时候第一时间没有冲到狛枝的房间就代表他输了。  
一直以来都是一个人的神座几乎没有什么保护别人的习惯，只能看着狛枝被珍奇动物研究所的人带走。  
他们的目的也只是带走狛枝，而不是和自己死磕到底，他看见狛枝向他投来惊慌的眼神。  
神座刚上前，一边穿着制服的男人就抬起枪向他扫射。他再强也不是刀枪不入，只能看着狛枝消失在视线范围内。  
“这是在玩什么把戏？”神座不善的看着留下来的男人。  
“你的研究方法手段太软了……这样能研究出什么来呀？研究这种杀人水母还是得交给我们。”男人缓缓说道，笑了笑抬枪朝着神座又打了几发不让他接近，自己快速的跳出窗子直落楼下等着他的车上，一溜烟离开了。

狛枝被扔进一辆货车的后车厢里，黑乎乎的什么也看不见，只能感受到车一直在开动，不知过了多久，车子终于停了下来，穿着塑胶制成的特制服装的人打开了后车厢的门，把狛枝扛了起来。  
因为穿着衣服保持人型的原因，也无法马上伸出触手分泌毒素，他终于开始后悔自己怎么想到这种办法，在人群中自己完全没有任何优势。  
他被带进一间实验室，里面有几个穿着白大褂戴着白口罩的人用一种狂热探究的眼神直直的盯着他。  
狛枝不由得抖了一下。  
他被按在试验台上，几名同样穿着塑胶特制服的人来到身边用试验台上的拘束带把他固定在台子上。  
不过他们没有固定他的腿，一名白大褂让他们把狛枝的衣服脱下来，并对他说道：“可以变回水母吗？”  
虽然狛枝并不想听从他们的指挥，但是身为动物的本性还是原本没有伪装的姿态更舒服一些，而且变回水母就可以用毒攻击他们。  
几人亲眼看着人大变水母都十分惊讶，白大褂们立刻拿出各种仪器来测量。  
狛枝躺在试验台上，感受到那几个没有塑胶服保护的人接近自己，立刻用触手朝着他们的方向攻击。  
那几名白大褂正发愁，实验室的门又打开了。  
“这家伙是水母，让他变得干燥起来就可以了。”是那个阻止神座去救狛枝的男人。  
“还有你们可能不能现在就把这只水母切片解刨了。”他晃了晃手机，手机屏幕上显示着刚刚挂断的电话。“上面有了新的要求，想让你们繁殖一下这种水母，能听懂人话说不定能制造一支水母军队——这是他们异想天开的想法。”  
“您是说……要采集它的精子？”一名白大褂问道。  
“应该就是这个意思吧，弄点母水母来吧。啊对了，我姑且也算是稍微了解了一下这只水母，想采集精子的话先要让他进入发情期，缺水、饥饿、还有负面情绪都可以促使他进入发情期。”男人不怀好意的说道。  
“是！我们现在就去开加热器和干燥机。”他们立刻分出两人去摆弄机器。  
“嗯。”男人眼睛一转，“我听说你们最近有一款新的机器，可以利用电流刺激大脑引发负面情绪，那个也可以用吧。”  
“这……还在试用阶段，而且也不知道这只水母有没有大脑。”白大褂迟疑地说道。  
“等他水份被蒸的差不多没力气的时候给他做个脑检测就可以了。”

好干……好渴……  
这地方一点也不舒服。  
早知道睡觉前应该多喝点水。  
狛枝迷迷糊糊的想着，感觉自己身上的水份都要被抽干了。  
干到他都出幻觉了。

其实他知道的。  
在那个特殊的一天，即使他在海里，每年也都没忘记过那天。  
他漂上海面，因为无法哭泣，只能借着天空下起的暴风雨，让他能够无声的为他们哀悼。  
明明是人迹罕见的海域，那天却有一艘船出现在那里。  
神座黑色的长发就像触手一样，就这么跳到了自己的身边。  
啊啊……  
一定是同类吧，是来带他走吗，他已经孤独太久了。  
是人类的话，怎么会这么温柔的对待自己，所以他一定是同类。  
因为他已经不想再思考这种问题了。  
自欺欺人的暗示自己，神座是同类。  
那么温柔的把自己搂在怀里抚摸，如果神座是人类的话，他无法再承受这种温柔。  
一边警告自己应该尽早离开可是一边又沉溺于被温柔的对待。  
直到那天进入到口器，再也无法欺骗自己，那就是人肉的感觉。  
嗯，这个家伙果然是人类，没办法了，吃掉他吧，然后回到海里。大海才是他的归处，他不应该沉浸在这里。

狛枝瞪着两只眼，看着白色的天花板，他感觉身上已经开始干的发痒，触手也无力的搭在试验台上，再也没有力气抬起来，极度缺失水份想要分泌毒素更是不可能。  
白大褂给他做了个脑检测，得到的结果不出意外的在人型头部部分的确有着大脑。  
他们拿着奇怪的仪器，将两块连着电线的圆形铁块状物体贴在他的太阳穴的位置上，他想要晃晃脑袋把奇怪的东西弄掉，然而他以为很用力其实只是轻微的颤抖了一下。  
他实在是身上水份太少了，从来没有这样干燥过。  
紧接着一股电流直冲大脑，他疼的整个身体都弹了起来，想要逃离贴在脑袋上奇怪的东西，但因为拘束带只能躺在上面动弹不得。  
渐渐的疼痛减轻了，狛枝的意识又开始变得模糊起来。

它从有记忆开始，就是独自一个个体，身边的水母都只是伞状体和触须的样子。  
不过那个时候它还不会用这么复杂的词汇来形容那些和自己不太一样的水母们。  
那天它自己漂着漂着，漂到浅海附近，不知什么时候那里建了一栋小别墅，一个美丽的女性坐在沙滩上看着海面。  
还什么都不懂的它不知道怎么形容，只记住了她白色柔软的长发，和自己的头发有点像。  
为什么它的上半身和这些两条腿的人很像。  
不知不觉它每天都会到浅海来，那个女人每天都会坐在沙滩上，有时候会看见另一个有着灰绿色眼睛的男人跟在她的身边。  
明明不应该能听懂，但是它却听到了他们的烦恼。  
他们没有孩子，他们想要一个孩子，他们聊到孩子的时候表情温柔的像被太阳晒的暖暖的海水一样。  
它为什么下半身和他们不一样呢？如果它可以做他们的孩子就好了。  
突然它惊讶的发现随着这种强烈的想法，它的身体真的变成了完整的人型，但是它是透明的，一定会吓到他们吧。  
它每天都会花上半天时间变成人型，躲在一边，把自己能记住的色彩记在心里，终于有一天它看见海面上自己的倒影。  
白色的头发和灰绿色的眼睛，真好，就像他们的孩子一样。  
它真想快点告诉那对发愁的夫妻，就这么上了岸，独自坐在沙滩上的女人就这么看到了它。  
女人果然十分开心，不顾它没有穿衣服，身上占满了海水，将它搂在了怀里。  
看起来很奢侈的衣服被海水打湿，但她毫不在乎。  
“呐，亲爱的，你看，这一定是我们的孩子。”  
她抱着小小的沾满海水的身体跑到男人面前给他看。  
“……你在开什么玩笑，这个孩子是哪来的？”起初男人并没有太友善，灰绿的眼睛里满是警惕。  
“有什么不好呢……他这么乖，而且头发和眼睛的颜色和我们一样。”女人抱着它，她当然知道这不是他们的孩子，但是这么乖巧可爱的小孩子出现在这里，她完全把它当做上天给的礼物。“是男孩子，我早就想好了，男孩就叫狛枝凪斗……我们养他吧！”  
“……他来的太不明不白了，如果他要是伤害你我不会心软的。”男人最终还是妥协了。  
它怎么可能伤害她呢，它生气的想，它一定会乖乖的。  
女人得到同意后开心的抱着他，“太好了，听得懂我说话吗？今天开始你就叫狛枝凪斗了哦。”她看狛枝一脸呆呆的样子忍不住亲了亲他的小脸，“凪斗这么可爱怎么可能会伤害妈妈呢~”  
他听见这句话立刻用力点了点头。  
果然当他们的孩子真幸福啊，对他真好，还有了名字，有了父母的感觉真好。  
“哈哈，你看他听懂了。”女人开心的转起了圈圈，看见狛枝一脸认真的点头的样子的男人也严肃不起来了。  
“赶紧给他买几件衣服吧。”男人再次看向他的时候，眼里也是温柔的。  
从来都是被他认为的同类排挤，没有生物能理解他，那天他得到的对待这辈子也无法忘记。  
他觉得那些天努力想要变成人的样子都没有白费。  
每天午睡的时候，妈妈都会把他揽在怀里轻轻的抚摸他，在淡淡的清香中睡去，这是他觉得每天最幸福的事之一。  
但是到了晚上，他便觉得干的不行，只好偷偷回到海里睡觉，到了早上再回家。  
他们逐渐对自己产生了怀疑。  
可他已经不知道该怎么办，他只是看到他们发愁，就想靠近他们，他不想失去他们对他的爱，但如果知道他其实并不是人类的小孩，他们还能接受他吗。  
“凪斗，虽然你一直没办法说话，但是我们还是希望你能去上学。”那天爸妈认真的对他说道。  
如果是爸爸妈妈希望他去上学的话，他就去上学。而且只能靠点头摇头来表达自己的想法确实不够。  
他们很快就给他办好了手续，背着小书包去了一所海边附近的小学。学习虽然有些困难，还有很多其他的小朋友因为他不会说话而捉弄他，做的坏事等老师来问就全部怪在他的头上。  
和爸妈一起相处的时间也变短了。  
但他并不后悔，因为他学会写字之后，就在纸上写下了感谢爸妈的话语，可以把自己的心情传达给他们。  
他们很开心的抱住自己，他想，他一定是世界上最幸福的水母了。  
终于因为被同学捉弄而不得不重写作业让他呆在岸上的时间太长了，控制不住自己变回了水母的样子。  
妈妈看到他一脸无措呆呆的样子，虽然有些惊讶却依旧像以前一样温柔的把他搂在怀里。  
“凪斗这样也很好看哦。”她轻轻的摸摸他的头。“难怪不能说话呀，水母好像本来就没有声带，不过这件事不要再告诉别人了噢。”  
他们就这么接受了他非人的事实。  
晚上也不用再自己偷偷回到海里，一切幸福的就像童话一样，只是晚上不能和爸爸妈妈睡在一起大概是唯一的遗憾。  
如果自己是人类就好了。  
就这样一直上到了高中，他就像一个真正的人类一样，同学们也都对他很好，还交上了一个很好的朋友，不厌其烦的和他聊天，然后看他慢慢写字回复。  
他以为会一直这样下去，最后像个人类一样去工作养家，等他们老了他来照顾他们。  
直到那一天为止。  
那是一个周末，他坐在海边，把腿伸进海里，突然看见有几个奇怪的人进了他的家。  
他朝家里走去，还没到就听见两声像炮仗一样的声音，他推开门，就看见爸妈躺在血泊之中，奄奄一息。  
“凪……斗……快跑……咯呃……”鲜血不断的从那个温柔的女人嘴里涌出，他浑身都僵住了。  
几个穿着制服拿枪的人在沙滩那边搜查了一番又回到屋子里，狛枝只能向外跑去。  
明明很想留下来……  
可是自己必须要跑，因为常年白天在岸上，他终于可以跑起来，冲出了家门，就看见最好的朋友正向他家走开。  
快跑啊！  
可是他说不了话，狛枝拉住他的手向前跑去。  
“诶？怎么了？”身后的人还不明白怎么回事，慢慢的在后面，他本来就跑不动，看见父母的惨状更是腿软，拉着一个人也跑不快。  
狛枝拿过朋友带来的笔记本，还没写两个字，就听一声钝响，刚刚还活蹦乱跳的人就这么直直的躺在了地上。  
血迹溅在还写着几个歪歪扭扭的字的笔记本上。  
……  
他回过头来，三个穿着制服的人向他走来。  
他不记得自己是怎么行动的了，也可能是那三个人知道他无法说话，也以为他毫无反抗之力，所以大意了。  
他的触手抹上他们的脖子，心中突然空出空洞让他失去理智，反应过来他已经把这三个人吞下肚。  
人肉真好吃啊，还管饱。  
但是，妈妈做的菜好像更好吃。  
不对。  
妈妈呢？  
他扛起朋友的尸体，想要回家去找爸妈。  
不能让他们躺在地上啊，躺在地上会着凉的。  
他刚朝着家的方向走了两步，就被子弹射中小腿。抬头一看上面一架直升机缓缓降下来，不让他靠近房子。他只好拖着朋友的尸体跳到海里。  
把朋友的尸体安顿好，又漂上来躲在海里看着直升机上又下来几个人，想着他们走了就去找爸妈。  
可是已经过了两天了，他们也没有离开。  
为什么还不走？  
直到他们丢下来一块肉块，他才知道为什么。  
他以为自己藏的好好的，他们好像知道自己的大概位置，也知道在海里是很难赢过自己。  
所以他们放了诱饵下来。  
那是——  
母亲的身体。  
明明在海里，却第一次感受到好像溺水的感觉，他感觉自己下一秒就要被勒死一样。  
他游过去接住了。  
他们看他只是抱在怀里，便没有动作。他真的很恨自己为什么能够听懂他们说的话。  
是这样啊。  
自己不吃的话就做不了诱饵了。  
他把肉块卷进口器里，控制自己不要分泌出消化液。  
果然他们又扔了下来。  
他不知道这种时候应该怎么表达自己感觉，只是麻木的将被切碎的肉块一个接一个的塞进胃囊里，脑子里只有凑齐爸妈的身体和不要分泌消化液这两条命令促使着他机械的完成这些动作。  
他们把最后的肉块放在浅海处，大概是想把他引诱到那里去。  
但他必须要去，而且要带着父母的身体离开这里。他伸长了触手，等待他们疏忽的一瞬间卷起肉块就逃。  
他抱着胃里塞不下的部分潜到深处，来到他以前最喜欢的一处海底，把胃里的肉块都吐了出来和怀里抱着的放在了一起。  
他看见最早放进去的肉块已经被腐蚀到能看到骨头。  
当他意识到这意味着什么，他感到整个胃里都在翻腾。  
书上说的反胃作呕大概就是现在的感觉吧，他排出了大量消化液，仍然无法消除反胃的感觉。  
最后排消化液排到虚脱的他委屈的趴在父母的身边睡着了。  
啊。  
至少，总算能在晚上一起睡觉了。

7  
往昔的记忆，被突兀的强行唤醒，狛枝脑袋疼的直打颤，贴在脑门上的仪器向他持续放出细微的电流。  
记忆到了那里截然而止，睁开眼睛醒了过来。  
其实他基本上看的也不太清楚了，过于悲伤的情绪和电流，还有干燥的状态让他精神恍惚。  
其实过了这么久，他也开始试着走出那段悲伤，但因为这奇怪的仪器，就好像完美再现了当初那一幕幕。  
“看你一脸痛苦的样子，真想看看你那野兽的大脑里能有什么让你痛苦的记忆或者幻觉呢。”是那名穿着制服拿着枪的男人。“嗯？你这个连父母都吃的怪物？”  
他拿着枪戳戳狛枝的脑袋。  
［不是的……］  
“五年来，我一刻都没有忘记你那可憎的姿态……”  
［五年了，我也从来没有忘记你们穿着的衣服，手里拿着的枪。］  
狛枝听到他说的话，愤怒的看向男人的方向，因为电流的原因，他看到的景象都模糊不清，但他清楚的听见这人所说的话。  
“你这个杀人凶手，只知道顺从欲望的野兽。只要是人肉，连饲养自己的父母都可以吃，太可恨了！你这令人憎恶的嘴脸！”男人说到后面，越来越激动，用枪托狠狠地对着狛枝的脑袋抡了一下，甚至把贴在头上的电流装置都给打了下来，拜他所赐，暂时不用受到电击的折磨。  
“不会让你那么轻松的死去的，在这里为了我那些死去的队员赎罪吧，然后再凄惨的被解刨，变成一滩破碎的尸体。”说到这里，男人笑了起来，整个脸因为报复的快感而扭曲，“……知道吗，把你父母分尸拿去当诱饵喂给你的，就是我。不过你也没当他们是你爸妈吧？不然怎么会吃的那么开心。不过胆敢饲养你这个杀人水母，这样的结果是他们活该，最后被自己养的动物吃掉，真是可悲的一对夫妻啊，哈哈哈哈。”  
狛枝听到这，整个身体都想要挣开束缚，双手握拳锤在试验台上，然而束缚带纹丝不动。  
［随意伤害无辜的人的你们就算是人了！？］  
他瞪大了眼睛想要看清这个对他来说等同于仇人的男人的嘴脸，这个人无法理解自己，自己也无法理解他，如果能够摆脱束缚，即使代价是死亡，自己也会奋不顾身先报仇杀了他。  
“可惜你连声音都没有，不然或许你惨叫的悲鸣能让我手下留情。”看到狛枝前所未有的愤怒，拼命地在实验台上动弹想要挣脱，男人用枪托又狠狠地朝着他挥去。  
不知道被打了多少下，只感到身上的传来钝痛，脑袋也在阵阵地发疼，身体开始变得干燥发热。  
男人离开了实验台边。  
“该采集精子了。”他不耐烦的跟研究者说完后离开了实验室。  
两名白大褂进来，其中一人拿出特制试管，另一人配合用戴着塑胶制的手套的手粗暴的拨开紧闭的垂唇，冰凉的试管塞了进来，粗鲁的触碰着生殖腺体，玻璃试管弄的他生疼，止不住的打颤。  
不知过了多久，折腾他的试管终于拿出去了。  
狛枝恍惚中隐隐约约听见他们在一旁进行报告。  
“一……箱……存活……太低……”  
“一号箱、二号箱……受精卵全……坏死……库存快不够了……”

“如果一周都无法人工繁殖，就放弃这项实验，我还想切开它的脑子看看里面的大脑到底长什么样。”  
“嗯？怎么让它再进入发情期？要先给点营养然后再继续之前的作业。”  
就在狛枝以为自己被遗忘，干巴巴的躺在实验台上，就这样干死的时候，突然一盆海水浇在了他的身上，并在他的触手边放置了肉类。  
他已经被折腾的难以思考，稍微舒服了一些，便忍不住把放在触手边的肉吃掉了。  
过了没多久，又开始变得干燥起来，可怕的铁片又被贴在了太阳穴的附近，放起了电流。

狛枝从小听见身边的小孩子撕心裂肺的哭泣声，从没想过有一天如此渴望拥有声音。这么痛，他如果有声带一定会发出凄惨的喊叫。  
但这也是一种缓解发泄的方法，然而这么简单的事情他也做不到，一如五年前他只能看着惨剧在眼前发生，却连呼救都做不到。  
如果他会说话，就可以直接叫朋友赶紧离开。  
说到底还是因为他妄图融入人类，想要做人类的错。  
如果一开始自己就安分的呆在海里，他们都不会因为自己而惨死，再怎么伪装，他们终究不是一个物种，应该像两条平行线，永远不该有交集。  
自己人类的姿态，不过是伪装、拟态，颜色也是和变色龙一样，只不过是为了保护自己而产生的。  
“凪斗，别伤心了。”  
黑暗中，母亲的身影出现了，脸上是记忆中熟悉的微笑。  
“如果不是因为凪斗，我这辈子也无法体会做母亲的快乐，所以不要在责备自己了。”  
……  
［我也是……一直希望自己是你们真正的孩子。］  
“所以……能够做你的亲人……”女性的笑脸变得扭曲起来，“真的是太不幸了……”  
…………

“凪斗，真是的，都长的比我还高了，还总喜欢趴在妈妈腿上睡午觉。”女人一边嘴上抱怨着，一边摸着狛枝的背。  
［因为很喜欢啊。］  
［想要多亲近爸妈，他没有一刻不在希望自己是个人类。］  
［真希望时间永远停在那个时候。］

狛枝不断的受到温馨的回忆和被父母朋友指责的幻觉的影响，变得有些神志不清，只感到冰凉的试管又被塞进来。  
又不知过了多久，一盆海水浇在了他的身上。  
又来了吗？还要继续多久？  
他有些崩溃的想着。  
但随后而来的是身上的拘束带被解开。  
他晃了晃脑袋，定睛一看，竟然是神座，好像身上还受伤了。  
再仔细一看实验室的地上都是血，几个白大褂躺在地上，一动不动。  
他这是……来救自己了？  
“搂住别掉下去了。”神座把他背在身后，平静的说道。  
狛枝费力的抬起手臂环住神座的脖子，将脑袋靠在他的背上，整个基地十分安静，只听见神座走路的声音。  
一路上都是倒在血泊里的穿着制服的人和穿着白大褂的人们。  
包括那个将他父母分尸的男人。  
他看到那个前几天还在他身边耀武扬威的男人此时难看的倒在地上。  
不可思议的是他看到这些尸体完全没有想要吃的欲望，即使现在他觉得十分干燥，又饿，面对一地的血和尸体，他却只想赶紧离开这里。  
如果吃了那种家伙爸爸妈妈一定会生气的吧。  
他稍微抱紧了神座的脖子。  
神座感受到他轻微的动作，难得人性化的在他的触手上摸了摸当做安慰。  
听着神座沉稳的心跳和走路声，很快狛枝就失去了意识，当他再次醒来的时候已经回到了那个熟悉的海边别墅里的鱼缸里。  
本来早已决定和人类划分界限，所以吃人也毫无罪恶感的他在被神座救出来之后，又变得无法接受吃人了。  
这样就行了。  
如果自己的配合能够让他开心的话，也没什么不好。  
虽然神座依旧是大多数时候面无表情的样子，但是他忘不了那天从实验台上被救下来时，他那张不苟言笑甚至还带着伤的脸上露出了轻微的带着关心的笑。  
明知道有可能会受伤，但还是忍不住沉溺于被这样温柔的对待。

由于他的配合，神座终于成功的好好研究了他的八条触手的作用。  
不枉他准备了一堆武器去基地割草……  
当他找到狛枝的时候，整个水母都小了一圈。  
明明只不过是只有点特别的水母而已。狛枝被别人带走，看到狛枝一脸痛苦的躺在实验台的样子和一边摆放的仪器和器皿都在告诉着他那些人在狛枝身上所做的事。  
都让他止不住的烦躁。  
真是奇怪，每一天都忍不住去观察、接触这只水母。  
他以为自己可以很快就结束研究，放狛枝回海里，却每天都能找到一点（并不是很重要的）新发现。  
并对此乐此不彼。  
之后哄着狛枝在纸上写字和他交流，又沉迷起了和狛枝交流这件事，而且偷偷进行着他的观察记录。  
通过套话很快就把小水母的一点家底都套了出来并很心机的在他提起伤心事的时候趁虚而入一边安慰他一边搂着他上下其手。  
然后还要求他白天去海里呆着，但是晚上要变成人型和他睡在一起，美名其曰实现狛枝从小到大的愿望。  
于是白天他就在海上给狛枝讲课，决定让他成为一只更加有文化的水母，到了吃饭时间提前回到家里做饭，再把狛枝召来吃饭。  
于是除了记录狛枝喜欢当做食物的海里生物有哪些，还记录了狛枝喜欢的吃人类食物有哪些。

就在那一天，他刚做好晚饭。狛枝从海里出来回到客厅，拿起浴巾擦身上的海水的时候突然发现了躺在客厅桌上的那本记录本。  
封面上写着人型水母观测日记几个大字。  
从来没看过这本本子的狛枝好奇的翻开了这本记录本。  
【2019年6月3日  
发现了狛枝的新睡姿，记录一下。（底下是一副简单却生动的图）】  
【2019年6月4日  
狛枝喜欢吃甜食。  
家常菜目前为止还没发现有特别喜欢的，比较偏爱不是海里生物做出来的食物，可能是平时吃腻了。】  
……  
【2019年6月15日  
今天教狛枝学高三的内容，作为一只水母来说大脑转的算比较快。】  
【2019年6月16日  
发现狛枝更喜欢用水母的状态做，果然还是非拟态的状态更舒服吧。  
不过我还是更加喜欢狛枝人型的样子，腿很好看。】  
……  
【2019年6月25日  
狛枝突然喜欢上看房间里拿来作装饰用的推理小说，下次多买点。】

“狛枝？吃饭了。”神座从厨房里走出来，看见狛枝正拿着他的记录本翻看。  
狛枝见他出来，生气的指了指本子里的内容。  
神座立刻猜到他要说的话。  
［这是什么呀！连这种东西都记！］  
“啊。”神座看了一眼淡定道，“只是普通的观测日记而已。”  
［这可关系到我的隐私！］  
狛枝生气的想了想，把本子唰唰的给撕了个粉碎，挑衅的看向神座。  
神座老神在在的说道，“啊，那是复印本，这么重要的东西我怎么可能不备份。”  
狛枝气的把本子往地上一摔，冲出了房子，扑通跳进了海里。  
神座呆了呆，只好把地上一堆碎纸扫起来，把仓库里的海船弄出来到海里去找狛枝。  
顺便不忘默默把狛枝生气的事情记在了日记本里。  
狛枝这次真的很生气！  
他气鼓鼓的躲在海里不出来，直到天黑，神座才在海里发现正闪耀着微弱的蓝紫色光芒的狛枝。  
目测了一下潜的还挺深，神座跳下海游到他的身边，把他搂住。  
狛枝猝不及防的被搂住吓了一跳，一看神座身上氧气瓶什么的都没带就跑到海里，怕他突然缺氧溺水也不敢瞎折腾，就这么被带上了水面。  
“抱歉，不过这个研究记录本不会公开的。只是我一个人看，所以一点细微的事情都会记录下来。”神座摸摸他。“回去吧，今天晚上还做了新的菜品想让你试试。”  
狛枝默默地跟着他回家了。（狛枝：我也说不出话来呀只能默默地了）

【番外】人型水母观测日记（节选）  
2018年9月4日  
踏上了寻找UMA的旅途。

2018年11月9日  
大部分UMA目击证言都是谎言。为什么还有那么多人认为是真的，再过三个月如果没有任何收获就打算停止这个愚蠢的旅途。  
2018年11月10日  
今天听说了xx海域有原住民目击到人型的水母，说谎都不打草稿么。  
就当打发时间去看看吧。  
2018年11月11日  
和之前帮助过的一群水手商量打算借他们的海船，结果他们也要一同前往，说要帮我的忙。

2018年11月15日  
抵达了xx海域，少见的清澈的海水，大概是因为很少有人来到这里吧。决定在这里待15天，如果没有的话就基本可以确定又是个无聊的为了哗众取宠的谎言。

2018年11月30日  
依旧没有任何发现，我已经认为这是理所当然的事了，又白白浪费了15天。  
2018年12月1日  
没有想到半夜会突然有暴风雨，仿佛有一种预感，我冲出去立刻把仓库的捕捉装置给推到甲板，朝着海里观察。  
那淡淡幽蓝的身体在海浪中悠闲地游动着，我感觉到砰砰的心跳声。  
那是我，我激动的心跳声。  
应该是拿装置的动静有些大，水手们也出来了，我让他们操作装置，自己纵身跃进了海里。  
我靠近了那个奇妙的生物，将它搂在怀里，胶体物质组成的身体相当柔软，本以为它会排斥我，但是它竟然好奇的靠近了我。  
不管怎么样这是好事，我立刻让上面的水手把我们捕上船。  
将它放进了圆形鱼缸。  
它对我很亲切。  
2018年12月2日  
再海上，做了基础的操作，量了它的身长尺寸，还切了一小块头发部分来确认它的确是由胶体物质组成的。  
以下是身长尺寸详细：  
人型部分不包括头上的伞状体长度是82.68cm，伞状体的收缩时直径31.24cm，长度93.10cm，放松状态直径89.03cm，长度44.56cm，触手有八根，每一根触手的长度分别是102.32cm、105.13cm、103.33cm、103.82cm、105.02cm、103.36cm、103.15cm、102.43cm，伞状体收缩状态下整体长度290.93cm，放松状态下整体长度242.39cm。

2018年12月5日  
带它来到了准备的海边别墅，屋里准备了一个更大的圆形鱼缸。  
给它取了一个代号JF01。  
虽然让我取个名字不是什么难事，但是我不是抓来当宠物养的，当我对它的好奇心消失就会把它放回海里。所以代号就可以了，不过它立刻表达了不满，朝我扔了一条小鱼。  
能听懂简单的对话，不喜欢被取代号（暂定）。  
2018年12月6日  
和JF01普通的对话似乎都能听懂。  
2018年12月7日  
虽然有一半是人类的姿态但是说到吃的会意外的积极。  
2018年12月8日  
订购的故事书本到了，给JF01读书，但没有什么太大反应。  
本以为它的认知程度应该很高，还需要再观察几天。

2018年12月12日  
根据这些天的观察，暂时认定它的认知度大概在人类三四岁左右。  
注：很喜欢肉食。  
2018年12月13日  
对它的上身进行了观察和触摸，就是普通的胶质身体，但精致如真人，柔软冰凉的触感，所有的开口都是伪开口。  
想要摸它的触手被露骨的拒绝了。

2018年12月20日  
接触触手这方面完全没有任何进展，已经有点厌倦了，打算出去找找新的UMA，先放置JF01一段时间。  
做了一个自动喂养机。

2018年12月23日  
自动喂养机运作良好，准备出发去找别的UMA。

2018年12月30日  
现在在海上等待那只传说中巨大的海马，突然有点想JF01，想看看它现在在做什么。

2019年1月15日  
带着那只海马回了海边别墅，它真的太丑了，还是JF01好看一点。  
JF01这么久没看到我，见到我的第一面居然生气的转过身去。  
我不禁想起自己所了解的知识，大部分有认知能力的动物都会在主人回家的时候扑上来。  
也许……应该把这只水母当成人？  
把海马安置好换了泳裤进到鱼缸里安抚了JF01。  
效果很好。

2019年1月20日  
自动喂养机难道坏了吗，JF01精神好像变差了，给它加了餐之后好像变得精神了一些。

2019年1月25日  
JF01的垂唇开口变小了，测量了一下比之前直径缩短了10cm。  
2019年1月26日  
目测JF01垂唇开口变得更小，想要测量却被躲开了。

2019年1月28日  
原来这些天JF01异常的状态是在发情，一时没把控住，一晚上没有睡觉。  
……我难道对动物有那样的兴趣吗。  
总之先把鱼缸顶部封起来以免它攻击我。

2019年1月30日  
JF01虽然时不时敌对的瞪着我，但是没有任何行动。

2019年2月2日  
在意料之中的，它攻击了我。它能够离开海水，而且是打算偷袭式的一口吞掉我。  
就这么不甘心猎物从口中生还吗。  
其实它把我当做同类这点我是真的完全无法理解的，再怎么样我也还是一个人类。  
向它承诺了喂食人肉的约定，它反倒不能理解了。  
是啊，如果是以前可能早在对方有杀意的时候就先干掉对方了，不过它不是人类，而且也听得懂我的话，更何况我能够确认它不能轻易的对我痛下杀手。

2019年2月8日  
死刑犯到了，本着喂给JF01最新鲜的食材，我把他带到了房间里，这个死刑犯死死盯着J F01一脸着迷的样子莫名令人不快。  
像这样的生物单纯从整体来说的确很令人着迷，虽然知道是什么东西，但是半透明的胶体在太阳和海水的作用下闪着的光波是给人的视觉上能够造成一定的舒适感。  
把死刑犯分尸喂给了JF01，作为一个身负死罪的人来说死前能看到的这样的景象来说已经不亏了。

2019年2月19日  
经过这段时间的喂养，JF01似乎更加的亲近我了。

2019年2月24日  
珍奇动物研究所的人拜访了我。  
虽然猜到他们会为了JF01而来，但没有想到他们有武器。  
把JF01送回了大海，这本观测日记也是一直随身携带，所以他们不想让我回到屋子里也无所谓，唯一的海马……太丑了他们想要就给他们吧。

2019年3月25日  
自放JF01走后已经一个月了，我居然还没找到JF01。  
这让我有些烦躁。

2019年5月3日  
一直到现在为止也没有在海里打捞到JF01。  
比起做这种事，不如先去搞定研究所会比较快。

2019年5月15日  
在R国X市内探查研究所基地时发现了和JF01长着一样的脸的高中人类男性。

2019年5月19日  
确定了那就是JF01。  
把它带回我在X市的住所，对它…对他进行了盘问。  
他提到养父母的时候露出了十分幸福的表情。  
明明只是一个水母而已。  
居然有我以外的人对这种异类生物有兴趣。  
当然我并不想以恶意的角度去对他产生兴趣，实际上与他交流的过程中让我竟然比平时多了几倍的耐性。  
虽然狛枝凪斗这个名字很奇怪，但是同样的我认为神座出流这个名字的奇怪程度也不低。  
而且猜测狛枝说的话这个过程也让我有些享受。  
备注：研究对象写的字，不太喜欢写字，所以具有一定的收藏价值。（附一张纸）

2019年5月23日  
用了三天时间筹备武器，考虑到狛枝可能缺水的可能性还带了一罐海水，清晨就去了研究所。  
条件同样的情况下他们完全不值一提。  
当我看见整只水母都缩小了一圈蔫蔫的被束缚在实验台上的狛枝，我感到胸口堵的慌，我想大概这就是内心难受的生理现象。  
把海水浇在狛枝的身上，将他背在身后。感受着背上那点重量，淋了海水湿湿的双臂圈住脖子，以及他信任的将脸埋在肩上的举动，都让心中的烦躁渐渐消失。  
我才发现狛枝在我的心中已经如此重要，原来我的寻找UMA旅程早就在抓到狛枝凪斗的那一刻就结束了啊。

这本记录本大概以后也只会记录这只人型水母吧。

（给记录本封面写上了人型水母观测日记）

2019年5月25日  
带着狛枝回到了海边的房子里，经过安抚和喂食后，狛枝的状态好多了。  
2019年5月26日  
得知他最遗憾的是没有和对他好的人类一起睡觉，于是有了让他晚上变成人的样子和自己一起睡觉的借口（划掉）。  
反正白天我可以在海里陪他玩。  
……好像狛枝的学历才高一还是高二，可以考虑把给他提升文化的给安排上。  
不知道一只水母的文化水平能提升到什么程度呢，我看着一无所知马上要被迫学习的狛枝开始期待起来。

2019年7月1日  
记录本被凪斗发现了，的确仔细看看都是鸡毛蒜皮的事……  
但是我记录的时候都觉得很新鲜，所以就记下来了。  
事先备份好的我太有先见之明。

知道他肯定不会看着我溺水所以连氧气瓶都没带就跳到海里，果然狛枝乖乖跟我回家了。

神座刚写完，就看见狛枝气鼓鼓的站在他的身后，他淡定的看着他，虽然狛枝看到记录本很生气但他认为这是正当行为，没有需要遮掩的必要。  
狛枝看他一脸淡定，又不能再撕他的本子，只好抢过他手上的笔趴到桌上在最新的一页纸上写字。  
神座无奈的看着狛枝手上的海水都没擦干在纸上留下水印，并在他写的后面写了几个因为最近学习而重新变得不再歪歪扭扭和小学生写的一样的大字：出流是笨蛋！（狛枝：能少写一点是一点）


End file.
